Handicapable
Handicapable is the third episode of Season 5 of JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation and the ninety-first episode overall. Dexter wants to prove that he can do anything he wants to do in spite of being blind. But when he tries out for the football team, he makes a couple enemies who will do anything to deter his dream. Kurt decides that Dexter could use the help and encouragement of a couple of old friends to prove that a handicap is only a small obstacle to achieving your dreams. Will Becky and Artie be able to convince Dexter not to give up on his dreams? Meanwhile, as Davies finally convinces Teddy to try out for New Directions, he drags along his friend, Josh. But everyone seems surprised to see an unlikely face auditioning for New Directions in addition to Teddy and Josh. Summary The episode starts with Aleksander returning from his suspension after pushing Dexter and getting into a fight with Kevin. He sees Dexter and decides against picking on him, instead going after some freshmen. He sneaks into the cafeteria and makes three green slushies and then proceeds to hand one off to one of his cronies. They approach the freshmen and after taunting them, Aleksander and his crony tosses the slushies into the faces of Etta, Liam, and Olivia. As they walk away, laughing, Dexter hears and realizes that he has been passed up and he thinks to himself, via voiceover, that he might slowly be starting to be considered normal. This however changes once Dexter arrives for the last day of auditions for New Directions when he overhears Bella and Taylor discussing that they fear they may lose at Sectionals because training Dexter when he can’t see is hard. Ana and Kevin jump to his defense, saying he is a pretty good dancer. Ana also says that she can choreograph anyone, even someone who is blind and begs Bella and Taylor to have a little faith in Dexter. Dexter gets upsets and leaves, unnoticed by New Directions. Bella looks to Reece for his opinion and he shocking takes Ana and Kevin’s side, making Bella a bit upset. They get auditions underway and Teddy comes in, flanked by his best friend, Joshua. Both auditions take everyone by surprise since they are last minute sign-ups. Davies wonders what Teddy is doing there, but she sits back and watches him audition. Teddy sings Love Drunk '''and says he is there to spend more time with Davies and support her. Kevin asks Teddy if he is worried about what it will mean for his reputation seeing as he is a football player. Teddy says not really and that some things are more important, looking at Davies. Joshua then takes the stage and is unsure of what to sing. James tells him to sing anything and Joshua sings the first thing that comes to mind: '''Giants in the Sky, which a song from the last show he did on Broadway, which he points out. As they audition for New Directions Dexter and Natalia run into each other in the hallway. Natalia reveals she is joining a few other clubs, trying to secure as many chances a popularity she can get. Dexter tries to tell her that popularity isn’t important, but Natalia doesn’t listen. Liam, her friend from soccer and the Goalman’s Club, a soccer related club, is accompanying her. Before she gets too far, she asks Dexter why he isn’t watching auditions and he says he’s on a mission to prove himself. Natalia wonders what this means, but brushes it off. Dexter then heads down and asks Beiste if he can try out for football. Beiste is worried about Dexter, but knows it’s not right to turn him down. She tells him he is in luck as she still has a position open: kicker. Dexter says he’ll do it and he uses his senses to kick a field goal that impresses Beiste, who lets him on the team. However, a few of the players aren’t happy about a blind kid. In the locker rooms, Dexter overhears them calling him a liability and saying that they will have to pull the weight that he can’t pull because he’s blind. Dexter bursts into tears and tries to leave, but falls down and gets frustrated as he struggles to help himself up as everyone loks on. Fed up, and fighting tooth and nail, Dexter sings Fighter in anger. As Dexter leaves, he runs into Kevin, who knows something is wrong. Dexter opens up to Kevin and lets him know that maybe trying out for football was a mistake and the next day, he’s gonna tell Coach Beiste that he is gonna quit. As Dexter walks off, Kevin gets an idea of how to help Dexter out. He decides to go to Will and with his help, call in Becky Jackson and Artie Abrams to show Dexter that being handicapped doesn’t mean you can’t do anything you want. At Dalton Academy, Marcus is angry as he approaches Zack and confronts him about revealing his secret: that he’s gay. When Marcus asks if Zack told everyone that he’s bisexual and that they used to date, Zack shoves him against the wall and tells him to shut up. Marcus throws Zack down to the ground and angrily tells Zack that he loved him and he used to love him too and that ever since Zack became a little bitch over a little bashing, he has turned into someone he can’t even stand. Zack yells that it was all Marcus’ fault, upsetting Marcus. Marcus calls Zack a liar and a hypocrite and storms off in tears. Realizing that Marcus just revealed his secret as well, in front of all the onlookers, Zack is angry and vows revenge. Trey steps in front of Zack and asks him how he could do that to someone who used to be his friend and Zack tells him he has no friends, not even him. He pushes Trey aside and runs upstairs. Trey shakes his head and wishes that Chuck could hurry up and come. The next day, Kevin begs Dexter to come to Glee Club before he tells Coach Beiste that he plans to quit. Dexter agrees, but only for Kevin. Kevin hugs Dexter and says he will see him there. Back in Glee Club, Dexter walks in to be greeted by Becky and Artie, who tell him that they aren’t handicapped; they’re handicapable and he can be handicapped or be like them and be handicapable. Becky explains that having Downs, people write her off but every time she proves herself, it’s a victory for both her and other people with Down Syndrome. Artie says that he overcame his wheelchair to play football as well. Kurt adds that being gay didn’t stop him from playing football and that Dexter should follow his heart. Dexter reveals that he does want to play football, but he also wants to be in Glee Club, but they make him feel like they don’t believe in him. Bella feels bad and immediately apologizes. She says that she realizes now that Dexter can do anything he sets his mind to, he just has to work harder and she promises to help him. Kurt suggests that New Directions go down and perform an inspirational number for Dexter in front of all the other football players to show their support and New Directions agrees. Down on the football field, Dexter isn’t warmly welcomed as everyone seems surprised to see New Directions coming to watch him. When it’ Dexter’s time to shine, Teddy and Kevin rush over to join Artie and New Directions in singing You Gotta Be. Dexter makes the kick and they all rush onto the field to lift him up in celebration. The next day, Kevin reveals that they have their first game Friday night and that Dexter is gonna have his work cut out for him. Reece decides that he and Kevin should help him train and prepare. They bring Dexter down to the weight room and spot him as he trains and builds up his legs muscles, singing Eye of the Tiger. During Glee Club, a mysterious loner shows up and asks to audition. They ask him his name and he tells them it’s Ryder McDaniel. Kurt comments on the fact it’s another Ryder, which confuses Ryder until Kurt tells him it’s before his time at McKinley. They decide to let him and he sings The Scientist. They Holly accepts Ryder into New Directions. That night, it’s time for the big game and Dexter takes the field. All of New Directions is there to support him. The crowd falls silent as he gets ready to kick. If Dexter scores this forty-three yard field goal, then they win. He thinks about what Artie and Becky said and kicks the ball. He scores the winning points just in time. The football players lift him in the air and carry him across the field to where he gets Gatorade thrown on him in celebration. Aleksander watches from behind the fence, smiling at him. After it’s all died down, New Directions stayed to congratulate Dexter. Dexter leads New Directions onto the field and Becky and Artie play the music over the speakers for Have A Little Faith in Me, which New Directions joins in on.''' '''As the song ends, they all embrace in a hug. Outside, behind the fence, Beckii Castor looks left out. She seems to be up to something as she lets go of the fence and walks away. Trivia *Becky Jackson and Artie Abrams are back in this episode. This marks the fifth appearance for Artie (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, Duets Deux, Auditions, and High School Musical) and second for Becky (Rocking Around the Christmas Tree). *This episode was released exactly 2 years, 1 month, and 1 week after the debut episode, For Your Entertainment. Songs Song Covers Eyeofthetiger.jpg Fighter.jpg Giantsinthesky.jpg Havealittlefaithinme.jpg Lovedrunk.jpg Thescientist.jpg Yougottabe.jpg Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Category:Season Five Episode